Come Back To Me
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: I saw it all. Chrno left her, then he leaves her after she dies in his arms! My heart breaks as I look at him, seeing how broken he is. I have to help him. I know of a book that can help him, but why doesn't he read warnings? 3SHOT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**MOON SAYS: **Okay here is a new story! Don't worry this was just for my writers block I guess. I had been having trouble coming up with the will to write chapter 13 in The Past Shapes the Future. I have written like 3 pages though, so is that alright? Anyway, I have had this story planned for months! I did cahnge it though, my OC wasn't going to be in here, but I had of course just re-read the manga and I got mad at Chrno. So I decided to berate him!

**NOTE**: This story I believe is different then my others. I think its more grown-up, just the way I wrote it. But I am probably wrong, I still can't understand what a person's writting style is. That is so bad, since people have commented on mine, and say they love it...I know, I am so bad, heehee. Well its a little over 4 pages (with the notes) and over 2800 words! Hope you enjoy! Also, I plan to finish TpStF before my Chirstmas Break is over! I think instead of 4 chapters this may have just 3...don't know. Its all about chapters 2 and 3...oh well, I will cross that bridge when I get there.

_**SUMMERY:**_ I watched the whole damn thing! Chrno didn't let her go with him, then he leaves her after she dies in his arms! What the hell? My heart breaks as I look at him, seeing how broken he is. I have to help him, anyway I can. I tell him of a book that can help him, it can bring her to life. But why does this idiot not read warings?!

ENJOY!

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter 1**

I watched the whole damn thing! Why couldn't that fool just let her go on with him? Yes, she would have encountered legions, but so what? Like Chrno said, the legions would make you half demon hybrids. He was full demon, so why couldn't she be half demon? Then they could live happy ever after, but no, he had to be a freaking dumbass.

Then the idiot shows up right when she is about to die, looking half mangled. I mean use those damn horns of yours and heal yourself! That is what they are there for, my friend. But no, his right arm is missing, and he had a stump half way. His left eye was bandaged too. That baka still had his legs, which I guess was a good thing and a bonus.

But he let her die. Then he left. He was heartbroken, you would be too I am sure. The girl you love just died in your arms! The man I loved died in my arms as well, so I knew what it felt like. But that was after I delivered the blow that put him in that position. Don't ask, too long of a story, it was so not my fault he died.

Anyway, poor Chrno, as I stare at him now, my heart breaks. He looks so broken now. I had thought once upon a time that I loved him. But I didn't, after I watched him and Rosette and her brother Joshua I was shocked. Joshua was so much like my lost love; I had thought he had to be his reincarnated. But it wasn't him. In any case it was Aion, as I learned later.

Yes you heard me; I had a kind loving man as my love. Then I killed him, it was in self defense of course. Someone had brainwashed him into making me Pandaemonium. I killed him in mine and our child's self defense. But it didn't matter for the child, the battle and the stress over loaded with all my emotions killed it. It died inside of me when I held him in my arms and watched him die.

I found out too late that it was Aion. Aion was the person my love had become. He had down a complete 180 and changed. He was going to destroy that system; he was going to change everything. He wanted to make up and atone for what he had done to me and our lost child.

But he ended up destroying what little love I had left for him. Chrno had always been like a brother to me, always. I loved him so much at one point and time I mistook it for the love of a lover, not the love of a friend. So now it kills me to watch him rot away.

I need to tell him everything. Maybe then he can understand the way I am now. I am alive…somewhat. I survived…barely. But it was and is **enough**. My love wanted me to live, which was the last thing he told me— both times. That is what it truly means to be alive. To be alive, you have to survive. It's a struggle, more than anyone can imagine. It was more a struggle than living, but it **has** to be done.

I slapped him to get his attention. This was a real hit, not like any of those playful ones I had given him over the years. The slap didn't work, my eyes narrowed in annoyance. I punched him. He went flying a few feet and rolled and landed on his side with his back to me. I was so not go to have this.

"CHRNO GET YOUR ASS UP! Do**not** make me make you." I growled with so much malice and venom he felt it in his bones, he felt it inside of him. He slowly picked himself off the ground. He saw the fury, anger, and rage that consumed my eyes. He took an involuntary step backwards. He took another and another before he realized what he was doing. Yes, I knew I was that damn scary. I had killed over a million demons, so what was one more? I could intimidate any demon alive, I could kill any angel, demon, human you name it I can kill it. I hadn't survived all these centuries for nothing.

"Listen to me **now**, my dear Chrno, there is something that you need to know…." I told him everything, his eyes widened sometimes. He growled and hissed at other times. He sighed in some places, gasped at others. But by the time I was done he knew that he couldn't sit here and mop like he had been doing for the past decades and I told him so. He needed to get his ass up and deal with whatever was killing him inside.

When he told me he couldn't change it, the only way to fix it was for him to die. My eyes lit up with so many negative emotions and I glared them at him and I started yelling at him too. I went and slapped that dumb shit again. How dare he say that now, after everything I had told him? What had I done? I was still alive after I went through the same thing—the details were different, but still. Did he not think anything was possible?

"How many fucking years did she survive after you left her to kill Aion? Eight fucking years! You had used her soul all up, and she still survived eight fucking years on what _little_she had left! Do you not think anything is possible? Didn't you tell Aion and every other demon or human for that matter, that humans are so unpredictable? Didn't you say you were going to believe in them?" I screamed at him in fury. Did he not know that everything he said up until now made him a hypocrite with that little statement before?

I had let it sink into his thick skull before I went on. "Baka, BAKA, BAKA!" with each word my voice yelled it louder. "There is always a way to fix everything and anything! Remember that library I was talking about? The one I had taken you to millions of times?" I didn't even see his nod before I went on. "I told you spells you couldn't even dream of were in there. Dreams you couldn't even think of that you wanted so deeply, there were books in there to accomplice those."

I watched as he realized what I was saying, he was shaking and trembling as he spoke for the first time since I had begun my scolding. "I can bring her back?" He asked ever so softly as if he was afraid he would break the illusion I created for him with my words.

I sighed, this dude was such a dumbass, but he was hot! If only I hadn't told him that, then maybe I could have had him you know. I could have told him my story, and in a few years he would realize he had loved me this whole time. That he loved me more when I helped him through his 'Rosette dying phase,' and then make me his mate. But I knew by the look in his eyes that it would have taken a hell of a lot to make him forget.

Yes, we both knew we loved each other, and the love we had could grow with time, but he would always love Rosette so much more, with such a pure love too. I knew deep down that we would be great for the other, but there would always been this between us, Rosette would always be in the way.

That alone was made me do it. I told him of the book. I didn't want him turning into me, yes we had each other. I didn't have someone back then to help me. I didn't have someone who loved me enough to stay with me and help me through his death. Chrno also didn't kill her…ok in a way he killed her, but technically he didn't drive a sword through Rosette's heart and twist it as he shoved it deeper though the very heart of the person he loved with every fiber of his being. But if you asked him he would have said it was the same thing.

I nodded, "But you will have to get over Mary first. But to be quite honest you are over her. You never mourned her death like this. With her you locked yourself in her tomb, but with Rosette you actually tried to kill yourself. You had said you wanted to die with Mary, but deep down inside you didn't, and you knew back then that she wasn't the one." I stated clearly not caring if it hurt him or that he winced. "Or me for that matter," I added softly, he was barely able to hear me, but he did.

The thing with Mary and Rosette made him wince, with me he flinched, eyes wide, and he looked guilty and sad. He knew what it took to made me love someone and stick by them. I was grateful—we both were—when we found out Joshua wasn't the one. Though instead of getting power, my love was brainwashed…okay Joshua was brainwashed, but he didn't go and try to kill the woman he loved…ok he tried to kill Rosette, but she doesn't count. The two men were different by their actions and their reasons behind them. No two situations are alike, the past may repeat itself, but not in the same way, never. It's always different in some way.

Chrno, even without my help, knew that Rosette was the one. I didn't tell him about the warnings with the spell. I didn't tell him that if his heart felt the same affection—even a tiny bit—for someone else it wouldn't work and it would backfire and make him beg for death. Like I have said loads of times, there are things worse than death. Because bringing someone back to life wasn't a game, it was beyond serious.

I just hoped that he wouldn't be blinded by his emotions and rush through it without reading everything. There were a couple of rules that he had to beware of. Especially that last one. That would make everything a whole lot worse. A whole lot worse…I have to find a thesaurus one of these days. A whole lot worse didn't even describe it. Those warnings were placed there for a reason, a damn good reason. Though if I think about it that last rule…if I remember the rule correctly, even if he completed the spell perfectly it was still going to take effect…and that was when the fun would start.

I laughed, those are the fun rules, it's the ones that you think won't ever happen—the ones that have the worst consequences—actually happen. I could just see it now, Rosette gets brought back and is with her love now forever and bamm! The first thing she had to do, so ironic. I knew that no matter what I had to do—hate to say it but I am a pretty busy person, it's sad really—I was going to watch and observe what happened. And laugh once Rosette actually takes a look at that book.

Oh that was going to be hilarious. I could just see it, Rosette gets brought back and right off the bat in a fight for her life. Then she has to accomplice a mission and when she gets back all the fun—for me—starts. She then reads a certain book that our purple haired and eyed friend left out accidentally. Then she chases him and tells him he was going to wish that he was in hell before and after she was through with him.

And then I will laugh and say happy ever after. That would be a great story, but the story Chrno wants isn't going to happen. I can just think of it. The ending to this horrible tale of his would be beautiful. He would bring back his lost love and they would live happy ever after. Nothing to worry about, no evil demons coming after them called Aion. No little brothers to track down because a demon took him and gave him horns that were meant for a demon not a human. Then finally get him back just to lose one another.

No, he didn't want a repeat of the past. Something that Aion was going to make sure happened. If it wasn't for Rosette both she and Chrno would be dead…ok she was already dead and he was close to it, but don't you get my point? She wouldn't have been able to live as long as she did. She wouldn't have gotten to the age of 24; she would have died and went with Mary and the rest of the world to hell, heaven depending on their life. That was if she didn't beat Pandaemonium and helped Chrno aim that gun and shoot Aion with it.

Chrno never got what he wanted, poor thing. I knew I had to make sure he was going to get it this time. Even if it was on a different path then he thought he was going to take. I would make sure they survive this one last challenge. I would make sure they lived and would be together for the rest of their lives, no matter how long either life was. It was the least thing I could do to give them what they wanted and deserved. I would give them what they truly wanted and deserved…each other.

* * *

I think I realized why this is grown-up to me, its actually serious. Some of my other stories are serious, but different then this one. Oh well, I take what I can get right? Now back to the story I have to send in edited and perfect by Friday--its for this writing competition.

Well, hope you liked it! Now...I have to go back to writting The Past Shapes the Future and a fic I have to name by this Friday...oh what fun. Sigh, finals are this week. You guys are lucky I actually posted this. I was going to wait till I had all the chapters and loaded them up all at once. But nothing ever goes as planned now does it my readers? Well...I would love for you to review and tell me what you think, but you don't have to, if you don't want to. Just because I review doesn't mean you have to! ^_^

TTFN--

Moon (Panda-chan)


	2. Chapter 2

**MOON SAYS: **Okay here is chapter 2! It's a combnation of two chapters so hope you like! I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but it will be the last!

_ANOTHER NOTE:_ Lots of Chrno bashing...sorry forgive me heehee!

8 pages (to the very end); 5669 words; ENJOY!

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 2**

I am getting ready to kill Chrno. I swear…if he asks something or does something idiotic again, I don't think I will be able to hold myself back. His mission be damned! I guess you are wondering what has happened to put me in such a mood. Well, for starters, it's all Chrno's fault—no matter how childish that sounds. It's true!

I watched that pathetic piece of Demon come to the conclusion that he was going to bring his lost love back from the dead. But does he do that? No! That dumbass…whoa calm down girl. You have to hold your anger in, because if you don't Chrno and most of the world will feel your anger. Take a few deep breaths. There…that's it!

Chrno and his oh so smart self, decided to…what's a good word for this? Play around? No, that doesn't even make sense. I got it! He chose to lollygag around. He ran out of the room we were talking in, off to search for super secret and powerful library. But of course, the oh so smart once upon a time a Sinner Demon didn't know where the stupid thing was. So I had to watch him for—God only knows how long. I had my laughs about it of course, wouldn't you? But after that second week…I just wanted to hurt him! Give him a good thrashing or two or five thousand.

But of course, I knew that once he got into that stupid library he was going to have a hard time finding it—why? Because there are millions, no trillions of books, that's why! But the one book he is actually going for…well Lady Luck is on his side I guess. It isn't the worse—as in dangerous, deadly and highly guarded on top of that—book there, so it won't be so hard to find. But for someone as stupid as Chrno…I daresay I will be proved wrong...again.

But just like for those two weeks I watched him make a fool of himself. I knew I was going to watch for— I couldn't guess how long look for a book.

I sighed, I might as well tell him the way to the library—before I snap and kill him and all my plans of momentary fun will all go up in smoke. So I teleported to where he decided to look for the stupid book now. I sweat dropped, and fell down anime style. Oh, I was so going to kill his ass now!

How dare he make fun of me this way? I told him this special library was hidden, but this? That stupid turkey bird…by the time I get through with him, he will wish with every ounce of who and what he is that he was one. Then maybe—his thoughts of course—that I wouldn't hurt him anymore.

"Chrno, what the fuck, are you doing?" I whispered angrily. I was so going to have his head after this! No, I was going to have more than his head…I was going to chop him up into little pieces…and then feed them to all of his so called friends! I would bring back Rosette by myself and then feed it to her!

He turned around and looked at me funny. If that look had said: Isn't it oblivious? I was so going to kill his ass. And I wouldn't care where we were! As long as they let me kill him then I didn't care what they did to me. I could escape anyway. I did it before, and I can sure as hell do it again!

The purple headed Demon decided to spare me from guessing and reading his mind. "I am looking for that library you told me of." He replied as if it was oblivious. Yes, I was going to kill him.

"And why the fuck, yes I am going to keep on cussing, are you in the FUCKING VATICAN?" I screamed at him, and he knew by the way I screamed that I didn't care if they caught us. I was going to kill him. I hated this place. And he knew it. Which was why I was going to kill him in the first place.

"You once said it was protected very good—" I cut him off.

"And why in hell would I go to place like this? Please tell me you do remember why I hate the Vatican?" I asked, trying to keep my anger down. I am so amazed at myself really. I spent how many years with this guy and I haven't killed him yet? I must give myself some extra points. Aion caved before I did, so that must mean something. And here I thought I was the emotionally unstable one.

Chrno looked confused for a split second before he remembered. He blushed and hurriedly apologized to me. "I didn't think…" the once one armed Demon trailed off.

I hit him on the head. "BAKA, of course you didn't think, you never think! Do you really think that I would ever go to a library the damn Vatican had?" he gave me a look. Ok, I caved, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I will admit I had been inside of there once, but never again. I will not repeat what happened after they had caught me. Let's just say if those guys weren't dead yet…they would wish it." I had a far off look on my face as well as my eyes glittering dangerously. Chrno did the right thing for once and swallowed hard. That brought me out of my little killing daydream.

"Let's get out of here dufus." I rolled my eyes at him. And I disappeared, with him right on my heels…figuratively of course. If this stupid Demon were actually on my heels…I wouldn't think I could survive.

Ok, yes stop harping on me—I know you are. I am being really mean to Chrno; I admit it and fully confess to doing it excessively. Not that he deserves it of course, no…no one deserves me harping and being mean to them. Note the sarcasm there too.

Now where were we now? Oh yes, I remember I let him pick the destination of the location of the library…again. I should have learned my lesson by now. Let me confide in you…I am going to kill him now. Why the hell would it be here? Oh my God, help me control my suddenly lust for Chrno's blood and his death. A very violent and hurtful death to be exact…no that isn't exact. The death I have in mind is even worse…heehee.

"And pray tell me Chrno, just out of curiosity—its taking over me right now, and you better be glad, because I want to kill you—why the hell would the library be in the fucking Himalayas?" I would have screeched at him, had it not have been we were surrounded by lots of mountains with snow around them. It wouldn't help me mood if we were caught in an avalanche.

The stupid long purple headed Demon gave me a searching look. Oh yes, Kami please let me kill him now…it would make both of our problems disappear.

"Why would it be here? Please, elaborate on this issue for me. I have to know. Why I would go to the freaking Himalayas? Did you forget a very important detail about me, hmm?" I asked with something in my voice that neither of us could place. We both knew it was negative, and make cause his death, if I actually identified it.

He thought for a moment, and just like before a split second later—after seeing me shake uncontrollable, and that wasn't from anger—he cough and tried to apologize again. But I waved it off and teleported us away this time.

I whirled around to face him after we were at our new destination. My face full of something I couldn't place. "Did you seem to forget I hate the bloody cold? I can't survive in the cold! If we had stayed out there just a little longer…" I trailed off and let his imagination get away with him. By the looks that crossed and occupied his face, I could tell that he got the picture…or many of them in fact. Good.

I sighed and sat down on the nearest rock I could find. Surprising enough, it was flat and big enough for me sit on comfortably. I closed my eyes and started to meditate. If I or more importantly Chrno was going to survive anytime soon I was going to have to get control of myself. Mainly and more significantly my emotions, if they got out of my control, I fear—yes I said fear—for the world. So I sat there for no more than an hour trying to relax and get myself back under my awesome control.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that less then that hour had gone by, but more than half of that hour. My guess would have been around forty-five minutes or so. I nodded, this was expected. I then blinked and took in the sight of Chrno. He was indeed shocking me more and more with every passing minute.

This dufus had copied me. He was mediating himself—without my help or telling him to do it. I was proud of him, and annoyed at him for copying me. But hey what is a girl supposed to do? He had to get under control and focus. Because if he didn't…I hope he knew I was about to kill him. I wondered if he knew how close I had come after that last place he decided to take me too. Because if I hadn't have left when I did…I would have been dead. And if that isn't a reason for me to want to kill him—attempted murder even if he realized it or not—I don't what is.

I cleared my throat, something I am not sure I have ever done. It brought him out of his mediation. My eyes narrowed, that meant that he wasn't too deep into it. That last thought made me frown. I shook my head, this Demon…I don't know how I survived around him this long, or how I liked him even a little bit.

"So after that little pitiful display of mediation where do you think the library is?" I asked calmly, which made him blink at me. But when he thought about it, I did just come out of a type of exercise that was designed to calm me down. That right there explained why I wasn't biting off his head any more…or why I was doing it at the moment either.

The soul saddened Demon thought about where he had been so far—with me. "Humans that know about Demons…that isn't going to work. So that rules out China, Japan, Italy and quite a few other places. You don't like the cold—you detest the cold, don't give me that look missy—so that again rules out China and again quite a few other places. You don't particularly like heat, but that doesn't mean you hate it worse than the cold. So my bets are that it is a hot place." Chrno deduced, he saw my smile, but his faded as soon as it came up. "But the hot places, are freaking freezing at night…so don't you hate those too?" he asked, concern filtered in his voice while confusion occupied his face.

I nodded, he was getting better at this after that little meditation thing he did. "But the library is special. At night it isn't cold. It's got an air conditioner if you will—but this one is suited to each person's personally tastes. So it doesn't matter what temperature is outside. Because I hate the cold, I go there in the day time—" I stopped when I sensed an animal coming toward us. When it attacked I grabbed it, and threw it away. Stupid snakes…thought that if you weren't moving, you were an easy target.

Chrno was confused, "Then why can't it be in those mountains?"

I hit him on the head again. "I would die before I got into the stupid place!"

He muttered a "oh," and I did some breathing exercises to calm me down; when it did I opened my eyes and asked him one question. "So where do you think it is now?"

Chrno didn't even stop to think. "It has to be in Africa. It's somewhere on the East side…near that huge desert. It's either in Ethiopia or Egypt. But since you love Egypt, my guess is that it is there. Maybe it's somewhere in the ruins that all around that country?" Chrno froze, "It wouldn't be in the City of the Dead would it? Is that where the stupid book to bring someone back to life is?" he whined, he did not like that city. Not one bit. Not after what had happened last time we went there.

I laughed at him. "Yep, you better believe it! Now let's go! I haven't been there in years…"

With that said I teleported us both there, right into the library. I knew Chrno didn't like looking at the treasure or the dead mummies. So why make this situation worse? Yes, it would have been a hell of a pay back, but I am not that kind of person. Ok, you got me there; yes I am that kind of person. But I just don't feel like it now.

"I can't tell you exactly where it is, but I will give you a hint. Besides the fact that it won't bring dead mummies back to life," I added when I saw the look on his face and the thoughts running through his head.

"If you want to bring those back to life I recommended the Book of the Dead…I think it's under Anubis's feet. Or the Book of…I can't remember what's it's called. Its golden though, made out of pure gold, but you would not care about that. Anyway this one only works on Demons and humans, and half Demons. Nothing to do with mummies that have curses on them, plus if you must know, there is a barrier around this room. And this room was made by Demons who hate mummies."

Chrno muttered something, I caught some of it. Something about a certain Demon who _loves _mummies, which made me laugh. Of course I love mummies! They are so fascinating! I loved when Egypt was thriving. Egypt and all that Gods and Goddess' nonsense; I really had fun poking fun at them. Cleopatra was fun to tease.

"The book you are looking for is in those selves over there," I said pointing to the only two by themselves on the far side of the room to the east of them. "You have to find it on your own now. So if you don't mind, I will be doing my own reading." I then turned and walked off to find that book I was reading a few years ago. It wasn't my fault someone had dragged me out of here to do something—that I can't remember.

I got surprised though, within that very day he found the book. After I heard his um…scream for joy and got scared for life when I saw his dance of joy…I was afraid I would go blind. Anyway I watched him read three fourths of the page describing what to do—which I can't tell you. Why? I don't want anyone bringing people back to life; Demons or not. I know one of you will go off and find a mummy to try it with. I watched those movies, _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns_.

I know after those movies I wanted to start bringing some back to life, it would be fun. Except for the fact I would have to clean up the mess. Conceal to the world that bringing mummies back to life isn't possible and Demons do **NOT** exist. Etc, etc the list is endless.

Now back to Chrno and him reading the instructions, I knew when he got to the part about the warnings. How? He paused, and his face looked unhappy. I knew what he was thinking. _Warnings…oh damn it. Well _she's_ here so I don't have to worry about them, let's skip them! Hurrah for skipping warnings!_ Okay I made the last part up, what are you going to do? Shot me? Like I wouldn't dodge it and kill you.

I knew what the book said about the warnings, I memorized those bad boys. My eyes narrowed as I watched him…the fucker didn't read _all _of the warnings. I bet he didn't even really read them to begin with. I growled at him, he wasn't paying attention. I knew this was going to happen. But of course this was the reason why I was here. To watch him mess up, and then laugh at him later.

The stupid idiotic Demon that once brought Pandemonium to its knees started the spell without really reading the whole thing. I quickly created a barrier around him and the area he would use. It didn't include any bookshelves and books that I would never ever be able to read. That was one thing I was so glad I did. If I hadn't put that barrier up, I would have lost thousands of books and the library would have killed him, and probably kicked me out for a while for not protecting the ones that got destroyed. Yes, the library was sort of like a Demon itself. I guess…it had a mind of its own.

I watched as he spoke the words that the book told him to say. I watched him look at the book whenever he didn't have to do something. The book was so descriptive; I was kind of worried that he would have been able to do it by himself. But I was wrong. I was also wrong about another reason he wasn't able to do it. I had thought since there was so much he had to do he wouldn't be able to do it. But again I was wrong and glad for it. If he didn't do this spell, I would be bored!

I was pushed a few steps back after those thoughts were interrupted by Chrno's spell. I focused my power, and kept myself grounded. I wasn't going to let some stupid spell knock me on my ass. So I continued to watch Chrno do the spell in fascination. It was really something, to be honest. After I had read that book the first time, I had wanted to see it done. But of course…I didn't know any innocent people to bring back and I didn't want to tie myself to _anyone. _

The spell was almost over, how did I know? Rosette was kneeling in the clothes she wore when she died with her hands folded and her head bowed, as if in prayer. Her hair flowing wildly in the wind that the spell had created inside the barrier—the wind was so fierce, I smiled. That meant that Chrno had brought her back with all the right intentions. Love, was the main one you had to have when you used this spell. That was why I choose this one out of all of the other spells that were hidden in the books around us. And since the wind was fierce, I knew his feelings were true and ran deep. This wasn't like Mary, he didn't just like her, but with Rosette he _loved_ her.

Why didn't I tell him about the other spells you ask? Because this was the least worst one, and the easiest to perform. This was the one spell with the less damaging side effects, and the least dangerous for the caster. That was why it was the easiest one to find, if I had him set out to find others, he would have been in here for months, years, decades even trying to find it instead of just a day.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I watched the power shift in the opposite direction—figuratively, more like changing from positive to negative; that sort of thing—and power. Chrno was bringing her back with his voice and the spell full of light and love. Now the spell turned to dark and hate. My eyes hardened. Rosette was awake now to feel this. I knew she wished she had her gun on her. Chrno was confused, and checking the page over and over again trying to see what was happening. It didn't say anything about what was happening now!

That was why I told that idiot to read the warnings! The book was thrown out of the barrier by the power that was now surrounding the two lovers. I didn't even pay attention to where the book landed. I heard Chrno yell my name—which made Rosette jealous for a second, before she realized what they were in, she didn't really know, but she remembered that they were in trouble—and he looked around desperately for me. I knew he knew I knew what was happening. Of course I knew what was happening. I had warned the fool, but do fools ever listen to warnings? Nope, they never do and that is why they have to pay the consequences. That is also why they are called fools in the first place, right?

I along with the other two inside the barrier felt the dark malicious power gathering up in one spot. The power began to form a shape, a person's shape—to be technically accurate a _demon's_ shape. Rosette gasped as she realized what it was becoming. She whispered, "Chrno…"

Chrno grabbed Rosette and pulled her so she was behind him. Once the darkness became a solid being and it opened its eyes, we knew who it looked liked. Rosette was right, it looked just like Chrno. But this was different. To Rosette this couldn't be the Demon she had made a contract with, it couldn't be the one she had waited so long to return to her. It was evil, and her Chrno wasn't ever evil.

The barrier I created dissolved. No, it wasn't the evil Chrno that made it go away, I did it. I walked up to them and faced the darkness that had taken on Chrno's form. I surveyed it; it looked the same, except I could feel the evil come from it. It was covered and consumed in it. If I hadn't ever seen any Demon that was the epitome of darkness…well I just met one. I walked around it, looking it up and down.

"Hm...you look the same, even feel the same. Well except for the darkness and evil intent behind those dark eyes. Yes, you are a perfect clone, exactly like it said you would be. I had wondered…but now I can't wonder anymore can I?" I laughed, along with the evil Chrno. It seemed this darkness form of Chrno had a sense of humor, I liked that.

The real Chrno looked at me horrified. "You knew? You knew what was going to happen and you didn't tell me? I thought…" he trailed off. It seemed he remembered that I had told him I was bored. He looked at his evil counterpart.

It seemed he just realized that this was fun for me. The purple haired Demon I had known since he was born gave me a betrayed look. I scoffed at it, "I told you to read all the warnings, but no you ignored me. Just like always. And I warned you, oh how I warned you. But you never did listen to warnings Chrno."

Chrno lowered his in shame before he whispered, "Why? Why would you do this to me, Sorcha? You told me to do this; you _wanted_ me to do this. Are you that jealous of Rosette?" he asked so quietly he was unsure at first if I had heard him.

I froze and so did the evil Chrno. The darkness that had taken shape to become the evil Chrno gave me a look before he spoke. His voice was filled with the sticky sweet darkness that consumed and made up his entire being. "Tell him he lies." The evil darkness Chrno clone ordered me to do. I didn't realize the way he said it, if I had I would have come to my conclusion about him sooner.

I gave Chrno my darkest look. He did have the sense to flinch…because if he didn't I don't know what I would have done to him. At least after accusing me like that he had some sense left.

"Listen to me, and listen well you poor excuse for a Demon." I spat at him, he had gotten on my last nerve already and this didn't help. "I warned you more than once about reading the _**whole**_bloody thing. All the warnings and all, but no, you didn't. So don't you _ever_ blame this on me being jealous! Why would I be jealous of her? She has to spend the rest of eternity—well till one of you dies—with you. I could barely spend two week watching you, and then today? Do you realize how close I was to killing you? You almost killed me!" I screamed at him, all the rage that I had held back that involved him came out. I couldn't control it any more.

I had a vague suspicion that it was that darkness clone of Chrno releasing everything I had oh so carefully hidden and concealed. Being so close to the newly risen darkness Chrno clone set off all our negative emotions we had held in check or in Chrno's case we didn't know we had. My guess was he was triggering something that made us feel those things. In Chrno, I bet the betrayal was the key. The dark clone took that and set it off. Chrno was feeling a little betrayed when I started talking to and about the clone. And now that stupid clone was trying to set us apart. And on the off chance get me to help him too.

I laughed. I figured out his game. He could sense how powerful I was. This Chrno clone of darkness could sense that and he wanted me on his side, at least he wasn't stupid...much. I chuckled inside and out; this clone was smarter then I originally gave him credit for. He had already pitied Chrno and me against each other—something even Aion hadn't been able to do.

I turned to the clone giving him my full attention. He took a step back after seeing how intense my eyes were. "I know what you're doing," I hissed at him. It wasn't that I was mad that he was setting us against the other, I would be okay with that I guess. No, I was mad because he was trying to manipulate me. "Don't you ever, don't you **dare **try to manipulate me again! Next time I won't be so forgiving. Let's just say, you don't want to know what I will do to you as punishment." I turned away from him and started walking away. My long hair smacked him across the face.

I had walked no farther then five steps when I felt the darkness Demon vanish. When I knew he was completely gone I stopped. My face was a complete mask. Just like I had trained myself, no emotion showed.

I soon felt a hand on my arm. It was Rosette. "Thanks, but there is something I have to know. We have to kill that Demon don't we?" she asked ever so softly. I knew she thought I would break if she spoke any louder. I wasn't a fragile china doll, but no, everyone thought I was. Just because I was beautiful didn't mean shit!

I sighed, "Not really, if you kill it, you end up killing Chrno. This is why I told that idiot to _read _before he started this damn ritual!" I turned around to glare at said idiot. He flinched and backed up a little. Rosette and I both grinned.

She turned to me, her grin getting oh so wider as she said, "I have to take some pointers. My glares don't do that much." She ended thoughtfully.

I shake my head smiling a little as I walked off toward to different set of bookshelves. I stepped on something that made me stop. I look down, curiosity getting the best of me I guess. If I had really known what it was and had stepped on it on purpose…well let's say I would regret it and that would have been a nice way to put it.

It was the book that Chrno had been using. It seemed that when that darkness _thing_ was formed it had been thrown over here. And if my guess was correct, it was on the same page he was using. I chuckled as I picked up the book and read the warnings out loud. Rosette and Chrno listening. While Chrno also started shaking from the glares he knew he was going to get from Rosette after I finished reading.

"Warning one: Only the innocent can be brought back. Warning two: The person brought back will change, if they were human, they will be half Demon. If they were Demon they would be half human. The opposite of what you were will be their new dominant side. Warning three: The lifespan of the innocent that will be brought back will be connected to the one who brought them back. If one dies so does the other." I turned the page, Chrno turned pale. I knew it; he didn't even turn to the page to see if there were any more warnings. "Warning four: This is the most important warning. If the person who got brought back died by murder—as in a contract, murder, suicide etc—an exact copy of the caster of the spell will be born. If they are Demon, good and have no horns, then the copy will be evil and have horns and also be a pure Demon. I won't go into if the caster was a human…well Rosette he is all yours."

I sighed and gave the book to Rosette. I was almost out of the room before she started screaming profanities at him. I could only hope she almost killed him in revenge for not reading.

* * *

Well that is chapter 2! Hope you like! Well, there is only one chapter left, and I have no idea when it will come out. My computor is messing up (again) big time...so I don't know. To be honest I have no idea on how they will deal with the darkness Chrno clone. I know what in the end is going to happen to him, but not what comes before that. I don't know, I have an idea, but here is a fair warning; It may be a short chapter.

Anyway please review! And tell me what you think!

s


	3. Chapter 3

**MOON SAYS:** Well this is chapter 3, this last chapter in this story! I hoped you liked it, and thanks for sticking with me. This is not the shortest length of time it took me to finish a story. Btu it is one of the shortest. I think MMM took longer and it was three chapters too! But oh well, I hope you guys like this!

ANOTHER NOTE: After this story I welcome you too look at my other stories, that is if you liked this one! Without futher ado, here it is!

4 pages (extacly!); 3097 words; ENJOY!

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 3**

My entertainment didn't last long. I had left the library when Rosette was well on her way to murdering Chrno. Yes, my entertainment could have lasted longer if I had stayed to watch her beat the purple headed Demon that had just brought her back to life within an inch of his life.

But I had other things to do. Within minutes of leaving the library I had met up with an informant of mine. I wanted to know what had happened to the darkness clone after he disappeared and what were his plans. Wait…I already knew what his plans were, so I told him to forget that last one.

Once the ritual was complete one of three things was going to happen. Chrno was going to die—either the clone was going to be the one dieing or Chrno was. Like I told Rosette before, if the clone dies so does her precious Chrno.

The second option that could happen was the darkness clone was going to run around forever with Rosette by its side. The thing those two—Chrno and his newly resurrected human—were going to end up doing was merging Chrno and his clone of darkness together.

And one of two things was going to happen then. Chrno was going to be the dominate one—and become his old self once again, maybe a bit more powerful, but still the same. Or the darkness clone was going to be the dominant one and probably try to rule the world with Rosette as his Queen.

Oh, you ask where would I be? I would either kill the darkness clone—as well as Rosette, remember they are tied together now—or I would be helping him. It will all depend on my mood at the time. Of course I could be sitting back and watching the whole damn thing. Again, it will all depend on what kind of mood I am in at the time, plus who said what too.

Now where was I? Oh yeah I was asking that informant of mine for information on where that dark Chrno clone was hiding. Because I knew what he was going to do so I didn't need to know that part.

I learned that he was in England. Why that fool would be there…I have no earthly idea. My informant though didn't know how he was going to do what he was going to do. Remember I knew what he was going to do. I just needed to know how he was going to go about doing it. That made me laugh, I made it sound all confusing. I wonder if any of you feel into my trap and didn't get what I was saying? Oh it doesn't matter I guess.

By the time I got back to the library it was already first light. I looked around and quickly found both of them. Rosette was sitting in the arm chair, while Chrno was behind it, reading over her shoulder. They were picking that spell apart, piece by piece. I shook my head, putting them together and then trying to make them figure out how to beat the enemy…it's not going to work, and I knew it. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself and my wishful thinking.

I threw an apple—one I had picked up on my way to the library after I had talked with that informant—at Chrno's head. It fell—after it made an anime dent in his face—into Rosette's lap. She gave me an appreciative nod and bit into it. I knew she was going to be hungry and if I knew both of them—mainly Chrno—they weren't going to be going any where any time soon. They were going to figure this problem out first.

Chrno—after giving me a hurt look—decided to say something, but before he could say it—I so didn't want to hear it, whatever it was—I threw another apple at him. This time he caught it and started eating it just like Rosette. I then went to sit on the arm of the chair next to the newly risen half Demon.

Said newly risen half Demon gave me a look. "So what did you come up with on your little trip?"

I blinked a few times and then put on an innocent face. "What ever do you mean?" I asked ever so innocently. It seemed Chrno didn't buy my innocent act at all, oh well. At least I tried, but I didn't try hard enough…maybe that was my problem. I was too damn lazy!

Chrno rolled his pretty purple eyes at me. "You met Slicky didn't you?"

I sighed, why did that fool have to know everything about me? Why did I have to be around him enough for him to know what I was doing and where I had went? Stupid dumbass purple long haired Demon, sometimes he knew too much for his own good. But I couldn't say anything, I knew him just as well as he knew me. "I know what you want to know. But I will tell you this first. The only thing Slicky told me he knew was the location of where your darkness clone is currently hiding himself." I revealed just a little, dragging them ever closer to me.

They leaned in closer to me, that wasn't as figurative as the last comment I made. I smirked; I had them right where I wanted them now. "He's in England, Chrno." I watched Chrno flinch; it seemed he still remembered what had happened last time we went there.

"Plus this won't be as easy as both of you seem to think it will be. Okay pay attention I will only say this once, here is the lowdown. Chrno you will have to merge with the darkness clone that you made. When you did the spell it took all the darkness and evil out of you and made that clone with it."

I let it sink in before I went on. "Now since you can't kill the darky dufus Chrno clone, you have to merge with it." I finished, praying they got it. Or at least one of them did. I looked at Rosette and read her mind…she got it, thank God!

Rosette looked thoughtful before she spoke. "How do we merge them together without killing one or the other?" she asked me, curiosity filling her voice completely.

That made me pause. "Since it doesn't have horns it will be easy to catch. It can't make a contract with anyone because Chrno made one—with you I might add. So it has no source of power to draw astral energy from. Other then that I would advise beating the hell out of it," I paused again, a little grin showing. "Within an inch of his life of course, we don't want to kill him...now do we? After the darkness clone thingy isn't able to move or too hurt or whatever I will merge them together."

And again I prayed that at least Rosette got what I was trying to convey to them. Well, my praying seem to pay off. The ex human girl got it. Hurrah for her! And not hurrah for Chrno…just wait till I got through with him. Did that darkness clone seem to take all of his supposed smarts? But I can't argue that argument. It didn't seem he had any when he went searching for this library…

Rosette smiled a smile I have to say I am proud of. It had just the right amount of innocence mixed with that precious evil intent. Chrno of course saw it and started shaking, he knew what was about to happen. He was going to get hurt…again.

"We have—if my information is correct—less then a week before the darkness clone of our purple eyed Demon friend here shows his hand. So Rosette my dear, would you like to train with me?" Only Chrno saw that little tiny evil glint that seemed to sparkle in my eyes. "We have less then that week, so? What is your choice, my young grasshopper?" I asked in a sage's voice, it almost made the girl giggle.

Rosette nodded her consent. _How bad could it be? She's an old friend of Chrno's isn't she? It shouldn't be that bad. Remember girl, you have always been through worse. _Rosette thought when she nodded at me.

I clapped my hands in joy while Chrno groaned. He knew he was going to get blamed for this. He just knew it. His love was going to get pissed at him for not warning her about what was going to happen…it always happened this way. Everything was his fault.

"Now, let the torture begin!" I said happily, with a bright smile on my face. Rosette's face fell. _What the hell? I am afraid to ask what the heck I have gotten myself into._

~~6 Days Later~~

"You two need to get a good night's sleep. Seeing as I trained your asses to the bone." I chuckled. "Now off you go!" I ordered and they snapped to it. Rosette didn't have enough energy to almost kill Chrno. I made sure to save him at least. To be honest he probably won't think of it that way since he got trained too…he always hated my training.

Rosette ironically was better at Sword combat then using her gun—not that she wasn't good with that gun, on the contrary that girl was. She would use that—the gun—only as backup, and a last resort. She really didn't want to go and kill the evil Chrno, now did she?

~~1 Day Later~~

We were going over to London. I teleported us all to the Big Ben Clock Tower or whatever the humans called it. I had always wanted to look over London from so high up. I always loved to look at things form so high up. It made everything so much prettier…don't ask me why though, I don't know.

"Why are we at this huge clock tower?" Rosette asked me. "Is that damn clone here?"

"Not that I know if," was my oh so knowledgeable reply.

If I was Chrno or someone else she would have hit me by now. But after all of our training um cough-torture-cough together she won't dare touch me.

"Then why, pray tell, are we here?" Rosette hissed at me, using ever ounce of her will power hold herself back. Chrno backed up thinking; _Shit, she can't hit Sorcha...but me? Oh I am not so lucky, she will take out her anger on me…again…like always. I wonder why I put up with this. Sorcha SAVE ME!_

I pitied Chrno so I spoke up, distracting the girl from hitting her lover. "Because I wanted to stand on this big clock tower, do you have a problem with it?" I paused, waiting to see if she answered me. She didn't, that make she a good girl.

"We were here already so…why not? And if you want to complain about what I do, you can fight this guy by yourself. I bet he won't complain if I decided to help him…" I trailed off, hoping they got the picture. But with these two, you never knew.

Rosette gritted her teeth together while Chrno elbowed her in the ribs. I…have…no…problem...at…all," Rosette said through her teeth, oh I knew she wasn't too happy to say something like that. Sigh, what was it with these humans and their so called pride? It is stupid.

I clapped and smiled at her. I have no idea why I clapped…I just felt like it. Do you have a problem with it? Yeah, I thought not.

"Good to know—" I stopped speaking and became alert. Chrno and his week old half Demon lover stopped and focused too. They knew something was wrong. "I lied to you Rosette. He _is _here." I told them two seconds before the evil darkness Chrno clone appeared in front of us.

Before he or any of those idiots did or said anything I created a barrier around all four of us. "He is all yours guys!" I saluted them. "Have fun! And remember, none of you can leave. I put a barrier up, so really, have fun." I told them as I teleported outside of the barrier.

The darkness clone tired to do that too, but the barrier bounced him back. It made me laugh; did they get it when I said they couldn't get out? Sigh, there were as stupid as I thought they were.

Rosette took out her sword and attacked the evil clone of her lover. It seemed that the clone didn't expect the girl to pull out a sword and attack him so he wasn't exactly prepared when she did start doing it. I watched him trying to dodge her attacks. He started off on the wrong foot. If this battle kept up the way it was going, this would be over before long. And so would my fun. But I didn't like boring fun, if you catch my drift.

Chrno disappeared the moment the clone was distracted. I knew he was invisible, but nether the clone nor Rosette were paying attention to where the original Chrno was. I listened when the clone tried to bring Rosette to his side. He really was a baka; he was trying to tell her he was her Chrno. That she would be happy with him, blah blah blah. You know the whole shebang about trying to convince someone to help you conquer the world and they will make you Queen at their side forever. Just that bibble babble nonsense. I know that if I don't want to hear that boring chatter you don't.

After a few minutes of that shit I was about to go back inside the barrier and kill him myself. My promise be damned! But I didn't have to. Chrno took this moment to appear behind the already distracted clone of his—he was still fighting Rosette and trying to come up with convincing arguments on why she should be on his side—and slashed his claw from the clone's right shoulder down to the left foot. The clone stunned by Chrno's suddenly appearance and attack flinched and arched involuntary into Rosette's oncoming attack.

You can guess what that meant. He was attacked from the front and the back at the same time—mostly. He couldn't move, and that was when I entered the barrier again and froze him. Not literately froze him like Chrno does, but I made it so he couldn't move.

That was when I ended my promise of not interfering till he was caught. I merged him the original Chrno, now they were together again! Don't ask me how…I think I did it with my mind…and a spell of course! Where the hell would be without spells? Happy…ignorance is bliss I have to tell you.

So that is the story. Chrno was this stupid but hot purple haired and eyed Demon who missed and mourned the loss of the love of his very long life. Being his friend, I then told and showed him a book that will bring his lost love back to life. Of course I left out all the times and close calls, but no one wants to know that I actually almost killed him because he annoyed me too much. He then brought her back, and at the same time called froth the evil and darkness from his soul and it created a clone of him—an evil one to be extact. He and his now not lost love battled this evil clone of darkness, defeated it, merged the purpled headed Demon back together and they lived happy ever after.

That was till Chrno did something stupid and Rosette attacked him. Maybe my entertainment hasn't come to a complete end yet…for now at least.

* * *

Well there it is, the last chapter of this story! I had planned to make it four chapters, but in the end I combined chapters 2 and 3. Please Review and tell me what you think!

Also, like I said above, if you liked this story, please read my others ones. I think this is a good story (word wise I guess) is better then some and worst then others, but its your taste.

PLEASE LOOK FOR TWO STORIES I WILL BE POSTING SOON! A New Start, and Masks! Both are for Naruto, incase you read that manga or watched the anime. Thanks! Hope you loved this story!


End file.
